Hay Una Lesbiana Entre Nosotras!
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot basado en una imagen del fandom, pasen a leer nwn


**SOLO ACLARANDO!**

 **Este one shot es completamente humor, no se tomen a pecho alguna que otra broma negra que pueda contener el fic**

"Hay una lesbiana entre nosotras"

Otonokizaka, un lugar mágico lleno de momentos nostálgicos, esta escuela que al mismo tiempo que significa amistad significa familia, la escuela se caracteriza muy comúnmente con un nombre en especial… o mejor dicho con 9 nombres en especifico.

Muse, el nombre de un grupo de idols que salvaron su escuela de un cierre inminente, las chicas que en un principio no se llevaban bien y mucho menos tenían relación amistosas termino siendo la familia mas unida que podría haber entre unas simples chicas

Pero como sabran siempre hay discusiones en una familia, y sobre todo… en una familia no se puede ocultar muchas cosas, por lo que el ser la oveja negra del rebaño comúnmente sale a la luz, pero se preguntaran… por que les digo esto no? Pues, la respuesta es bastante sencilla

-Entre nosotras hay una lesbiana!- exclamaba de golpe la peli jengibre

La respuesta se resume en que cierta peli jengibre llamada Honoka, actual líder del grupo de school idols de esa escuela habia escuchado cierto rumor en la calle, uno que según lo que sabia era mas que verídico

Las otras 8 integrantes las cuales estaban en el salón del club de investigación de idols, sentadas cada una en su respectiva silla no pudieron hacer otra cosa que abrir lo boca y poner unos ojos de terror ademas que de sorpresa

"SI SE DA CUENTA ESTARE EN PROBLEMAS!" pensó una de entre todas las chicas las cuales eran acusadas de tal rumor

Honoka por primera vez en la vida tenia un semblante serio y sobre todo un aire autoritario a su alrededor haciendo que todas se tomaran enserio el tema del que hablaba pues ni siquiera la peli azul tuvo el valor para decirle lo contrario

-H-Honoka- hablo primero la rusa –De que estas hablando?-

-Como escuchaste Eli-chan!- esta puso ambas manos en su cintura –Una de nosotras es lesbiana-

-C-Como que lesbiana?- pregunto Hanayo con cierta timidez

-Gay! Homosexuales!, que les gusta lamer…-

-HEY, HEY! No tenemos que ser tan especificas- la detuvo Nozomi con un gesto nervioso –Pero volviendo al tema, Honoka, veamos… de donde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?-

Honoka solo la miro mas seriamente como sospechando de cada una que pusiera un "pero" a cada oración –Una fuente muy fiable me dijo que una de ustedes tiene esos gustos, pero no me confirmaron quien era, por eso mismo la descubriré ahora!-

-Y-y suponiendo que la encontremos… Q-Que pasaría?- pregunto Umi con cierta incomodidad

-Castramiento!-

-em… Honoka-chan… eso no es posible con una mujer- dijo nerviosamente Kotori

-Oh cierto…- esta puso un gesto pensativo –Solo evitaremos que este a menos de 5 metros de las demas-

-ORDEN DE RESTRICCION?!- preguntaron todas las chicas de golpe

-Mmmm si- contesto sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros –Por algo son los rumores, tenemos que evitar que la gente sospeche de esa persona-

-Nya…. Esto me parece excesivo- murmuro la peli naranja

De golpe Honoka se acerco a Rin para quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro –Eh?! Excesivo? Acaso tu eres a la que buscamos Rin?-

-E..Eh… NO NO NO!- negó rápidamente con la cabeza y un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Honoka, yo creo que solo te comiste algo hechado a perder y estas alucinando-

-Opino lo mismo que Nico-chan, siempre dices estupideces hasta por lo codos- se apoyaron el duo tabla, tomate.

Honoka las miro divertida –Con que se defienden mutuamente, me suena a una relación!- grito de golpe mientras de nueva cuenta apuntaba a Nico y a Maki las cuales solo se pusieron rojas hasta las orejas

-QUE?!- gritaron ambas –NO SOMOS HOMO!-

-Eso es lo una Gay diría- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual no gano otra cosa mas que una mirada hostil de parte de las dos anteriores

Nico puso un gesto que transmitia molestia pero burla –Asi? Pues no es que acaso te quiere librar de la culpa?-

Nozomi la miro nerviosa –Cual culpa? Soy inocente-

-Pues… yo opino que eres muy cercana a Eli- Maki siguió el juego –Demasiado cercana diría yo-

Nozomi y Eli se sonrojaron en sincronía de una manera bestial mientras ambas negaban

-PERO DE QUE HABLAN! NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS GAYS!- Replico Eli de inmediato –No tienen pruebas para incriminarnos, solo quieren cubrir su propia homosexualidad-

-Pues… ustedes tienen su duo garasu no hanazono, el cual es bastante incriminatorio Nya- argumento la pequeña con un gesto inocente

-Lo dijo la gay en closet!- repelio Eli de nuevo en una forma ultra veloz –Tu no eres la mas inocente-

-Nya?-

-Es cierto- Hablo Nozomi intentando salir de la mira –Tu y Hanayo son las mas sospechosas!-

-EH?!- dijeron ambas a la vez mientras que el sonrojo se intensifico en rostro de ambas

Honoka puso un gesto pensativo –Es cierto, podría ser cualquiera de las dos, Rin es muy apegada y cariñosa con todas… tanto que inclusive llega a ser sospechoso-

-E…Eso es falso! Solo me gusta abrazarlas! Es todo-

-Tambien Hanayo, tan timida con las demas integrantes… podría ser que se siente atraída por ellas?-

-Eso es falso!- dijo de golpe la chica mientras esta tenia un gesto de pánico en su rostro –Y-Yo soy asi de naturaleza… s-solo… me da vergüenza-

-Bueno, aunque no seria raro que eso pasara- ahora hablo Kotori con un gesto algo nervioso –Ya saben, a veces en la amistad se puede dar algo mas, aunque descuiden no las juzgaremos por es..-

-Kotori-chan tu eres igual de sospechosa- le recrimino Honoka –Umi-chan y tu siempre tan lindas una con la otra haciendo que yo sea la tercera rueda en la relación de amigas, creo que entiendo por que… ustedes son las que buscamos-

-Pero que rayos te fumaste!- grito Umi de golpe poniéndose de pie con un rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Maki –Eso es lo mas loco que has dicho desde que te conozco!-

-Sera loco?- pregunto Honoka pensativa –Si kotori dijera Onegai… serias capaz de resistirlo?-

Esta se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa –Claro que podría-

-No, no podrias- dijeron todas en el lugar de golpe con un gesto serio, cada una con el conocimiento de que tan susceptible era a la peli gris

De pronto el silencio se genero en el lugar todas con un semblante nervioso, desde la pequeña e inocente pana hasta la pervertida y madura Nozomi, todas guardaron silencio sin emitir palabra alguna

-Entonces…- Honoka hablo con tono autoritario –Quien es?-

Ninguna de las presentes hablo y todas se vieron mutuamente para luego asentir con una sonrisa

-No te diremos- contesto Maki confiada

Honoka se sorprendio por la respuesta –Entonces eres tu Mak..-

-No, no es ella- contesto Eli con una sonrisa –o tal vez si?-

-a que están jugando?- pregunto Honoka frunciendo el ceño

-a lo que nos referimos es que ninguna hablara- ahora hablo Umi

-No delataremos a la que es Gay, Nya!-

-Eso seria alta traición y para eso estamos las amigas, para cubrirnos en todo momento-

-Por primera vez estoy deacuerdo con Nozomi en algo- contesto Nico completamente divertida –Ahora que haras Honoka? Nos protegeremos unas a las otras y jamas sabras quien es-

-Es cierto- asintió Hanayo –N-Nosotras ayudaremos a la que tiene esos gustos-

-Lo siento Honoka-chan- sonrio por ultimo la peli gris

Honoka en ese momento observo el panorama con cierto fastidio en su mirada como si en ese momento las cosas se hubieran volteado para ella de golpe, lo cual era el caso pues una de ahí era la chica que buscaba y todas las demas integrantes se cubrían para no dejarla al descubierto

-muy bien- contesto Honoka con una sonrisa –Creo que no hay nada que las pueda hacer hablar…-

-Exactamente- bufo Nico

-Aunque quisiera enseñarles algo antes de dar por concluido este tema- esta saco de su bolsillo su celular para de inmediato abrirlo y mostrarle a sus compañeras una lista de contactos –es un juego que me enseño Yukiho-

-E-Espera esos contactos son…- Eli palideció

-El juego se llama, si no habla por si sola, llama a papa y que el opine- en su celular tenia todos y cada uno de los contactos de los padres de todas las integrantes de Muse (Excepto del papa de Nico por obvias razones)

-E-Espera- Kotori empezó a sudar frio –N-No iras a…-

-sip- contesto Honoka con una sonrisa –Tengo que proteger la reputación de Muse y por eso llamare a los padres de todas las presentes para preguntarles directamente sobre ello

-E-Eso no es bueno, ni justo Nya…- susurro Rin al igual con un gesto nervioso

-Entonces me diran quien es?- pregunto Honoka triunfante a lo que todas guardaron silencio –Les doy 3 segundos-

-…-

-deberia empezar por la señora Sonoda, siempre le agrade jeje-

-…-

-empezare a contar 3-

-…-

-2~-

-…-

-1…-

-SOY YO!-

-Jaja lo sabia… espera… QUE?!-

Las 8 miembros que estaban sentadas en las sillas alzaron las manos al mismo todas con la mirada baja y el rostro sonrojada, pero para cuando estas se dieron cuenta de que todas hablaron al mismo tiempo, se vieron sorprendidas

-Espera… Rin y Hanayo?! Ustedes son…-

-Si aunque no sabia lo de Rin-chan, tambien ustedes Nozomi y Eli?- pregunto Hanayo a lo que ambas asintieron , esta miro a Rin –R-Rin-chan?-

-B-Bueno… c-creo que me gustas un poco desde que eramos Niñas nya..-

-Entonces…- Nico Miro a Maki –Eres homo?-

-al parecer tu igual…- susurro Maki -… quieres ir a comer algo despues de esto?

-Claro… pero no es una cita- dijo sonrojada

-C-Claro que no-

-Kotori?!-

-Umi-chan?!-

-… no sabia… que tu fueras ya sabes…-

\- E-Es que… ees algo que no me gusta hablar-

-Ya veo… m-mi madre preparara postres.. quieres venir?-

-CLARO UMI!-

-que tal si todas vamos a la cafetería antes?- propuso Nozomi mientras que las demas asintieron con alegría, acto siguiente cada una de las integrantes de Muse salieron del lugar cada una platicando amenamente y con posibles parejas futuras

Pero una chica se quedo en medio del salón con una mueca tan pero tan sorprendida y a la vez impactada que tenia casi la boca abierta a la altura del suelo

En eso sono su celular por lo que esta lo abrió y vio un mensaje que decia "Honky como habíamos quedado ya estoy en el restaurant italiano para nuestra comida de amigas" atentamente Tsubasa

Esta se puso una mano en la frente cansada mientras parecia que el mundo inocente que conocía se iba al caño

- _Necesito un pan para procesar lo que acaba de pasar-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No tenia ganas de escribir nada asi que salio esto por una imagen que vi en internet Jajaja**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot (cumpleaños de Rin)**


End file.
